I Spy
by Youcouldcallmescaryifyoudared
Summary: The six have been chosen for Simetra Academy again, the best all-grade school on the face of the planet! Watch as Shane, Angelica, Matthew, Gabriella, Carl, and Diane embark on the biggest aadventure of their lives. Mixture of Spy High, Hunger Games, Harry Potter, and, best of all, Percy Jackson! Please Read and Review!


**So…Hi. I've come up with another story in my brilliant mind! (Right now I'm doing a victory dance.) I've sort of merged Spy High, Hunger Games, Harry Potter, and, best of all, Percy Jackson together. Yahooey! **

**Plot:**

**6 students, chosen at the "random" from 6 countries, also chosen at the "random", each go to a school in Finland known as Simetra Academy. Little do these kids know that they are at the Academy for a reason. Each of them is a direct descendant of Simetra, the greatest spy who ever lived. Spying is in their blood. That is why the six kids are learning how to work together as a fully functioning spy team. Suddenly when a normal, ordinary man is shown as an imposing threat, the children are sent to do some World-class spying. They are doing well, but, when the man becomes a villain who is seemingly trying to rule the world, right under their noses, the 6 are in trouble. Soon it's either do…or forget that they ever even got into Simetra…**

**Main Characters:**

**Shane David Paterson Age 10**

**Angelica Teresa Janeiro Age 9**

**Matthew Carson McDonald Age 14 **

**Gabriella Andrea Mendez Age 13**

**Carl Lance Boleyn Age 17**

**Diane Leia Rowens Age 17**

**So…here goes the story…hope that you like it…And…Part One…Begin! **

**DEAR HOLDER-**

**THIS FILE HOLDS THE FATE OF THE WORLD. WHATEVER YOU DO WITH IT, I HOPE THAT YOU DO IT FOR THE GOOD OF MOTHER EARTH. DO NOT LET PRYING EYES SEE IT. ONLY YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO READ IT. WE WISH YOU THE BEST.**

**-SIMETRA ACADEMY**

File 1 part 1-Shane David Paterson, U.S.A.

Shane-

I walked down the fourth grade hallway and into my classroom. It was weird being here, like, on the weekend. I shook off the feeling though, and waited for my teacher. Three other kids from school were there, some other kids were too. They introduced themselves as, um, being from, er, different states. My teacher, Ms. Williams, came into the room and immediately started speaking. "As you all know, you children all put your name in a drawing so you could get into the exclusive Simetra Academy. Only two Elementary School students, one boy and one girl, got in from the entire world. One person is here, right now, standing in this room. Needless to say they will be very happy very soon. The other person is in Spain, miles away from where we stand right now, sleeping quietly. The student from America is…(here she took an extremely long pause, I expected she would, she said all of that in, like, three minutes flat!)…Shane David Paterson!" I stared at Ms. Williams for a second, or, like, a minute…or two…maybe three, but anyway, I stared at Ms. Williams, probably with my mouth wide open like a fish. This, like, had to be a dream. It had to. Simple fact. Simetra Academy is the best school on the face of this planet. Only the best students ever were accepted. Nobody knows what they learn at the academy, but Simetra graduates are always successful in life. Always. I wouldn't have gotten in if it weren't for the drawing 'cause', you know, I have a "B" average. Did I mention that it's only for, like, the really smart kids who have never gotten less than a 98% on a test? The only thing that I'm above average in at school is drawing. (It's taught in art class at school.) Anyway, I don't feel like saying anything else about what I did after I knew that I, I of all people, was going to Simetra. If I had known what I was getting into though, I wouldn't have run around the class room like a maniac screaming "I'm the king of the world!" like a maniac. I am not saying I did that though, I mean, what type of wacko kid does that? Um, well, yeah, er, hahaha. You know, I should really stop writing now. Shane is out!

File 1 part 2-Angelica Teresa Janeiro, Spain

Angelica-

Have you ever thought about one thing for an entire month? To me, it was a new sensation. For the whole month of October I worried about Simetra Academy. Usually I do not worry about school, because I have good grades, but getting into Simetra Academy was special. Only two grade school students got in each year from the entire world, and the fifth standard students have the best chance of getting in. Usually you have to take a W.T.W.S. (World Test of Wit and Skill) to get in, but this year there was a name drawing for third standard students and older. Because I am in third standard, I was eligible for the drawing and put my name in. Altogether 300 students from my school entered, 1200 from my district, and 900000 from my country! All of us students gathered in an airport in the Capitol, and the drawing results were called. Before the results were out though, a person from the Capitol gave an extremely long and incredibly boring speech on how proud they were of us all for entering in the drawing. At last they results were spoken by a man from the Capitol. "The student who will be going to Simetra Academy in Finland is…Angelica Teresa Janeiro. You are all dismissed." I sat still while all the disappointed students got up and left. I felt dizzy for a moment. Then, slowly but surely, I smiled. My friend Tara sat down beside me and squeezed my shoulders. "Congratulations, Angelica!" She told me before getting up to leave. Little did I know that I wouldn't see her for a long time.

**So…was it:**

**Bad: I shouldn't continue it.**

**Neutral: So-so…not so sure if I should or if I shouldn't.**

**Good: I should continue.**

**Great: I should definitely continue!**

**Wonderful: Update!**

**I appreciate your reviews!**


End file.
